Electrical units for industrial control engineering are frequently located in switchgear cabinets or switchboxes. The units are fixed on a mounting rail, for example a top-hat rail or C-rail. EP 0902 513 A2 discloses a device for fastening and wiring a plurality of electrical units.
In some applications, instead of individual electrical units, prefabricating complete function modules with generally several electrical units located on a module mount and fastening these module mounts subsequently to a generic apparatus in the switchgear cabinet is advantageous. EP 1 502 340 B1 discloses a fitting system in which in one wall of the switchgear cabinet at a given distance to one another, holes are provided into which the modules can be plugged. The position of the modules on the cabinet wall is permanently dictated by the position of the holes. The optionally large and also heavy modules must be plugged exactly into these holes.
DE 102 55 490 A1 discloses a retaining device and a fitting system for devices in which the individual parts can be fastened with a simple tool. The devices are hooked into a retaining device and are fixed on the retaining device by fasteners.
DE 10 2005 053 549 A1 discloses a system for holding cables in cable ducts. The cable ducts are positively connectable to cable duct holders. The cable duct holder is connectable to a mounting channel.
GB 2 263 933 A discloses a clip of U-shaped spring steel that can be clipped into a ceiling structure or the line and can be fixed on a line guide.
EP 0 241 318 A2 discloses a low voltage distributor system with an internal and an external conductor rail. The electrical terminal adapter can be positioned at an optional position along the conductor rails. The conductor rails can make contact with the terminal adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,255 B2 discloses a fitting system for arrangement and fastening of data communications devices. The data communications devices can be suspended in a groove formed by the fitting plate by a hanger formed by its housing.